He Has a Migraine
by KawaiiEdlynChan
Summary: When the class finds out that Izuku suffers from migraines, they can't help but be surprised at how gentle Bakugo can become. Class 1-A fluff, can be taken as BakuDeku, or simple friendship.


It was a class that 1-A wasn't particularly interested in, if the multiple nodding off heads were anything to go by. The room was dark as a screen was playing a video for one of their normal classes; a video about mathematics being applied in real life. Every now and then, it would spout something about how some quirks used complex math, but most of it was boring things like architecture.

Some of the students were diligently taking notes (mainly Iida), even though it was a video that was simply a review before the test the next day. The teacher wasn't even in the room, as they had taken the time to go to their office and grade some of the assignments in different classes. It was because of the teacher's absence that many of the students were taking the opportunity to catch up on their sleep.

Uraraka had her head propped up with a light fist to her cheek, and was dozing here and there. When her head almost dropped to her desk, she finally woke up with a little gasp, a small amount of drool dripping from the corner of her slightly agape mouth. Uraraka looked at Iida with a sheepish grin, since he had looked back at her sound of surprise. "Sorry, Iida-kun!" she said, rubbing the back of her head. "But it isn't like I am the only one! Look, even Deku-kun is taking a nap!" With the last part, she pointed at the green-haired boy who had his head down on his desk, his arms over his head.

Iida frowned at Izuku, his brows furrowed. "That is very unlike Midoriya-kun…" he said to himself, "Perhaps he was up late bettering himself in his studies."

Meanwhile, Mineta was extremely bored, and decided to try and find some form of amusement. Giggling evilly to himself, he started to take his phone out, looking up risque photos of some of the more R rated heros. His face was starting to turn red, and beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. Most of the heroes still had clothes on, but when he reached one of the photos with a completely nude hero, blood shot of out his nose. At the same time, Mineta let out a loud 'ack!'

"Would you knock that off, you little pervert?! We are the ones that have to clean the classroom at the end of the day! Stop getting blood everywhere!" Kirishima yelled from his seat, standing up to glare at the smallest classmate.

Asui's tongue reached across the room, snatching up the perverts phone with a small 'kero', handing it to Ashido as the pink haired girl had asked. "I think we should get rid of this thing," she threatened, as if to destroy it with her acid.

"NOOOOO! ALL OF THE PICTURES I TOOK WILL BE DESTROYED!" Mineta yelled in distress, slamming his hands on his desk.

There was a small whimper.

"Do we even want to know?" Jiro asked, walking over to Ashida and taking the offered phone.

"W-W-WAIT! DON'T LOOK!" Mineta said, his face paling comically.

"Hey, are these pictures of us in the locker room?!" Ashido gasped, making all of the girls turn to glare at the small pervert.

"Wait, are you serious?" Kaminari asked, taking a step closer as if to get a look, only for Jiro to stop him with a punch to the stomach.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK WE WOULD LET YOU LOOK?!" All of the girls yelled.

A pair of shoulders hunched, fists tightening.

"WOULD ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" Bakugo yelled, finally having enough with all of the arguing. He was trying to take a nap, damnit!

"Kachan…"

The sandy-blond blinked, looking over at Izuku who looked like he was trying to keep his head from splitting down the middle.

Soon, the whole class was looking at the otaku, some of them confused while others worried. Izuku was hunched over his desk, his shoulders shaking and small whimpers came from him.

Everyone was surprised when Bakugo was out of his seat and squatting besides Izuku's desk. "Damn it, Deku, did you forget to take your fucking pills last night or something?" he asked in a quiet voice that was still somehow able to sound pissed off. A tiny nod was the only response he got, and it made Bakugo growl. "You fucking dumbass…" he said, taking off his school jacket and putting it over Izuku's head, trying to cloak him more from the light and muffle some of the noise.

"What the heck are you doing, Bakugo?" Kirishima asked, taking a step towards the firecracker.

"You better not be bullying him!" Uraraka yelled, pointing an accusing finger.

"Would you all shut up? This idiot has a migraine, and you all freaking out isn't helping!" he said, his voice still a lot more quiet than normal. That seemed to make the class quiet down, realization finally kicking in.

"Oh...is he okay?" Uraraka whispered, a hand up by her mouth as if it would make the words less harsh on Izuku's ears.

"Does he look like he is fucking okay, Round Face?" Bakugo asked with a sneer, jabbing his finger at the pitiful state Izuku was in. The green haired boy hadn't put up a fuss when the school blazer was over his head, and had remained in the same position. "The dumbass needs to go home or some shit, before he pukes his brains out."

"Woah, wait, he is gonna hurl from a headache?!" Kaminari said, a look of disgust on his face. "Isn't that an exaggerated reaction?"

Before Bakugo could growl out some kind of insult, Yaoyorozu stepped up to the electric blond. "I don't think you really get it, Kaminari-kun. Migraines aren't just a headache. They are extremely painful and cause many other ailments. Those include visual signs such as blind spots, lightening, spots, etc., an upset stomach, and increased sensitivity to any or all of their senses. To compare it to a simple headache is actually rather insulting to Midoriya-kun." The girl said, giving him the full explanation.

"They can really be that bad?" Uraraka asked, her concern only growing at the information.

Yaoyorozu nodded her head in confirmation before looking to the ashy-blonde that was still standing next to Izuku. "What are the main ailments Midoriya-kun faces with a migraine, Bakugo-kun?" She asked, wanting to figure out how they could help.

"Fucking sound for one," he answered, glaring at the culprits that had been the noisiest just moments ago. Before he could continue on with his list, Yaoyorozu was already forming a pair of noise cancelling headphones with her quirk, holding it out to Bakugo after it dropped into her hand. He paused, accepting the item with a simple blink. Shaking his head, he snapped his attention over to the class president. "Someone shut that stupid video off, and cover the windows. The light is also a fucking killer to him-" he was interrupted when Yaoyorozu handed him another item she had made; a blindfold.

He was surprised to see how eager his classmates were to help Izuku, the video already off and blinds pulled over the windows to make the room even darker than it had been before. Bakugo mentally shook his head, slapping a scowl back on his face as he squatted by the whimpering boys desk. With gentleness that surprised everyone in class 1-A, he lifted the blazer off of the boy's head.

Izuku whimpered as the movement of air made his head pulse and his stomach lurch, his shoulders hunching over. The migraine felt like someone shoved alcohol up his nose, the burning sensation spreading from the center of his face outwards, making his head feel like there was a layer of fiberglass between his skull and his brain. He had been doing his best to block out the noise, so he had no clue what was going on. All he knew was that he hated himself for forgetting to take his medication last night.

The boy flinched when he felt a hand gently push some of his unruly locks away from his face. He could smell smoke and cinnamon, and felt the rough calluses from the fingers that had grazed his forehead. "K-kachan?" he murmured, even his own voice making his head pulse.

He heard the person besides him shift. "Do you have any of those tablets in this ugly ass backpack?" he asked, even though Izuku could tell he was already digging in his bag. The sound of tinfoil alerted the green haired boy that Bakugo had found what he was looking for; the nausea relieving tablets that was in a package similar to that of gum. "Lift your head up, Deku."

Izuku let out a whimper. He had to move? He could make it without the tablet, right? A sudden and violent lurch in his stomach made him take a shaky breath, slowly lifting his head off of the desk. He opened his green eyes, the whites now stained pink from his tears. There were obvious tear tracks going down his cheeks, dripping off his chin to land on his desk.

Bakugo tried his best to ignore the pitiful state the other boy was in, a sharp twinge in his heart making him remember how much he fucking cared for the crybaby in front of him. "Open your mouth." he commanded lightly, his usual anger not there at the moment. When Izuku listened, he gently placed a pink and chewable tablet to quivering lips. "I know it fucking sucks, but you have to chew it."

Izuku gave a small sob. He hated putting anything in his mouth when he had a migraine. His sense of taste was one of his biggest foes. As soon as the tablet touched his tongue, it felt like battery acid was being shot into his jaw hinges, making him wince and shake as the sensation mixed with his burning pain in his face. He felt warm hands on his cheeks, though, and they put pressure on his jaw to help the feeling subside, even if just a little. The thumbs also wiped away the tears as he cried.

The class didn't say anything as their class firecracker took care of Izuku, something in the air between the two. They watched as Bakugo finally put on the sound silencing headphones and blindfold, before standing up.

"Tell the teacher that I took this dumbass home." Bakugo growled, before skillfully getting the green haired boy onto his back. If the action looked practiced, no one said anything as small hands clenched onto Bakugo's shoulders, a freckled face hiding in the crook of the the foul mouthed teens neck.

The class stared after the two, long after they were gone.

"Did this seriously just happen?" Kaminary finally asked, staring at the door that was left open.

"I didn't know that he could be so nice…" Uraraka said, blinking in surprise, before getting an impish grin that didn't match her face. "Did you see him blush when Deku-kun hid his face?"

While they had a feeling they knew who it was, no one was confronted when a kit was put under the teacher's desk; tablets, a blindfold, and headphones inside of it.


End file.
